


Talk To Me

by thewinterangel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Reincarnation, mentions of Marco's death in the Canon universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4093708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinterangel/pseuds/thewinterangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being reborn without the one you love, and still having memories of them, is probably the worst thing that can happen to a person. Jean found himself in a world without his soulmate, love, life. If they haven't met by now, it must mean Marco wasn't even reborn yet...</p><p>But, is there really no hope left?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk To Me

**Author's Note:**

> I usually don't like reincarnation thingies, but idk, I guess I'm growing to like them. 
> 
> Inspired my Eros Ramazotti's song ''Parla con Me'', and this picture right here: https://40.media.tumblr.com/fc8d2c58135b02d7be172294ec91e5ba/tumblr_npflq8imJ71r6gpkwo1_540.jpg
> 
> It's short, but sweet. Hope you'll like it, I put my personal feelings into this one, 'cause I sympatise with Jean at the moment. Being without the one you love sucks, big time.
> 
> Enjoy!

It's cold.

Sitting outside on freezing cold stone isn't a good idea.

Nothing matters now, though. Jean's thoughts drifted so far away that he simpy forgot about the cold.

 

It's a new universe, a new life. And yet he has memories of everything that happened before; before, when their main concern in life was to survive the mass attack of the titans. Jean's death was quick, and it didn't hurt at all. Probably _because_ it was quick. The titan, fat, grey-bearded and bald, snapped his head off with its teeth, putting an end to Jean's life right away.

But Jean was long dead before that.

Marco was gone. He didn't even get to say goodbye. And now he's stuck here, in this boring empty world, without the best person that he ever knew next to his side.

Jean's hands were freezing, but he still didn't notice it; all he thought about was Marco. His smile, his kindness, his voice, his bright eyes. The way he sang in the rain to cheer Jean up, the way he always offered his piece of bread to Jean to make sure he wasn't left hungry, the way he always tried to stop Jean from exploding for his own sake. That boy was perfect. He'd randomely grab Jean by his waist and start dancing like crazy. He would bring hope where there is none.

But that was over now. Marco was dead. Jean got the misfortune to be reborn, with every living memory he had, and there was no Marco in sight.

Jean got up and started walking over the snow-covered paveway, headed for the bakery. He'd buy himself a bun with cherry filling. They use to do that; Marco would pick cherries off of trees while Marco would try and get a hang of bread, and they would stuff both cherries and bread into their mouths, laughing like two biggest idiots on the face of Earth.

The simple thought of that made Jean smile. Of course, every time he'd smile about something the horrible picture of Marco's dead body would appear before his eyes. Even though he was missing one half of his body, Jean ran over to him, shaking him, not believing he was dead.

_''Talk to me, Marco!! Marco, don't.. Don't be dead, you can't be dead!!'', Jean's_ _hands were soaked in blood as he shook the dead body of his best friend. ''Marco, no, we..'', Jean took a breath and gulped, ''We have the world to explore, remember? Run away and never come back? Be safe and..'', tears filled his eyes, the lump in his throat making it hard to speak, ''..and be together?''_

_Marco didn't react._

_Jean's head dropped, his heart breaking in a million pieces. His soul mate, the only person he could imagine spending his life with, was gone. No way of getting him back._

_Jean sobbed loudly, having trouble breathing out of how broken his heart was._

_''I didn't even get to tell you...'', he sobbed, ''.. I love you.''_

 

* * *

 

 

The line in the bakery was quite long, unlike what Jean expected. It _was_ winter, but it was 19 pm, not many people were out on the street, due to the cold. Five more people to go, and then it's Jean's turn. People were buying all kinds of different food, but Jean's focus was on that one little cherry bun. Man, it looked good. It was the only one left, though. Without noticing, Jean started tapping his foot, nervous about whether or not he'll get on time to get that little damn bun. 

Suddenly, the employee pulled the bun out and put it in a bag to go.

''What?? Oh come on!'', Jean yelled out loud, and the whole bakery, including the person with a hood on who got the bun, turned and looked at the impatient teen, pissed out that his last bun got sold. He sighed in anger and left the bakery. He was standing in front of the shop, his hands crossed over his chest, a frown very visible on his face.

After a few seconds his frown turned into a hopeless look; he couldn't help but think what Marco would do now.

He'd probably say something like '' _It's okay, Jean, we'll wait for them to get baked again!_ ''.

''God damn you, perfect idiot...'', Jean hissed to himself, without noticing.

''Cherry bun?''

Jean twitched and turned.

The person had a hood on his head, but Jean could very well see who was under it.

''M-Marco...'', his voice was weak.

''I remembered you liked them a lot, so I got it for you.'', the voice of his favorite person was here, saying the exact words he wanted to hear. Marco slid the hood off of his head, revealing the most perfect smile ever.

Jean's hand flew up to his mouth, his eyes immediately filling up with tears. Marco smiled even wider, spreading his arms.

''Come here.'', he said in a soft voice. Jean didn't think for one second; he smashed himself into Marco's arms, breaking down, holding him as tight as he could. Marco stroked the back of his head, pressing his face against Jean's. Jean shook from head to toe; they were finally reunited. He stuffed his face into Marco's neck, his tears flowing down like rivers. Marco smiled once again, just happy to see him again.

He put his mouth close to Jean's ear, and simply whispered, ''Talk to me..''

Jean twitched and looked up at him with red, swollen eyes. One look at him made him break down even more.

They stayed like that, in each others arms, all night. The cold was not a problem;

 

once you're in your love's arms, not even the fires of hell can ruin it for you.


End file.
